Double Dating
by Mariko446
Summary: Well, the title explains most! Hiei and Yusuke find dates with two hanyou girls who have known each other for some time. Hmm... this story isn't very predictable might I add
1. Default Chapter

Double Dating  
  
Mariko: weeeeeee! *Bounces up and down*  
  
Shady: This is going to be FUN!  
  
Hiei: I can't believe I'm doing this  
  
Shady: C'mon, a double date can't be that bad  
  
Yusuke: Kayko wont find out...Kayko wont find out...  
  
Shady: *slaps Yusuke* NO KAYKO, JUST MEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Mari: *points at Hiei* what do YOU want to do?  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Mari: *flames surround her* TELL ME NOW!  
  
Hiei: go home, you know, watch movies and eat chocolate.  
  
Mari: O.K. *grins ear to ear*  
  
Shdy: ME TOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yusuke: Ah...hell, I'm in...but....er...what if...er...Kuwabara finds out.  
  
Shdy: find out about what?  
  
Hiei: THIS!  
  
Mari: *giggle* He wont  
  
Kuwa: oh really..? SHORTY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, SHORTY'S GOT A GIRLFR....hey Yusuke...who's the pretty girl next to you? *points at shady snd smiles*  
  
Shdy: grrrrrrrrrr... *leaps in shadow*  
  
Mari: now look what you did, I will kill you...you know that right?  
  
Yusuke: hey Kuwabara....THAT WAS MY DATE!  
  
Kuwa: not anymore... *attempts to leap in shadow, but fails miserably, falling on his face*  
  
Mariko: Hahahaha...shady, Yusuke's leaving!  
  
Shady: *runs to Yusuke* HUG!  
  
Yusuke: you're choking me!  
  
Shdy: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!  
  
Hiei: C'mon! Let's go!  
  
Yusuke: *hentai grin*  
  
Hiei: Hn...Whatever...  
  
Mari: *clings to Hiei* MINE  
  
Hiei: Yours *smiles and hugs back*  
  
Shdy: *clears throat*  
  
Mari: *still clung to Hiei* FINE...*grunt* 


	2. Part 2

Hiei: What movie do you want to watch?  
  
Shdy: GIGI! LET'S WATCH GIGI!  
  
Hiei: and do you really suppose I have "Gigi" or whatever the hell you called it...  
  
Shdy: awes  
  
Mari: Underworld?  
  
Hiei: sure...whatever *plops on the couch by Mariko with a bowl of chocolate covered popcorn*  
  
Voice: at the end of the show, there's a love scene...everyone's eyes were huge.  
  
Mari: awe...KAWAII! *Tear*  
  
Hiei: that ending sucked...  
  
Mari: what'd you mean, "it sucked"? That's the ending I wanted...  
  
Voice: in the back, Yusuke and Shady were frenching...  
  
Mari: So, what ending would you chose you little...whoa...a...err...HAHAHA  
  
Hiei: WHAT?  
  
Mari: look...at th.... them HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hiei: *points at Yusuke and Shady, Shady looking very happy...* Wait 'till Kayko finds out! She'll have your ass on her wall as a trophy! HAHAHA *mumble*  
  
Mari: *covering Hiei's mouth* absorb the moment...inhale... exhale...HAHAHAHA  
  
Hiei: *Bites Mariko's hand*  
  
Mari: OWW! What was that for?  
  
Hiei: I don't know...maybe because...aw forget it!  
  
Mariko: *stares at shady, whom is excruciatingly happy* I wish I was like that  
  
Voice: I know what you expect...and your WRONG, HAHAHAHA (I win)  
  
Mari: who is that guy.......IT'S A GROPER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hides behind Hiei* Voice: I AM NOT!  
  
Mari: EEEEEP *hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: (subconsciously) this is GOOOOOOD  
  
Mari: IT'S BOB SEGAR...THE GROPER!  
  
Voice: ah....but...but...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mari: HE'S GONNA GET ME hugs *Hiei tighter*  
  
Hiei: uhhhhhhhhhhhg...*gargle*  
  
Voice: you know who I am...you MUST!  
  
Yusuke: UR MOM!  
  
Voice: no...fortunately not  
  
Mari: Bob Segar, he cereal groper from the 80's  
  
Voice: you all know me * a rose petal fell to the floor*  
  
Mari: kur...kur...KURSUN GEORGE KURSON...A GROPER!  
  
Voice: Your lack of intelligents has truly amounted... I am Kurama...(dumbass)  
  
Mari: *gasp* dun...dun...dun, you sound a lot like Bob Segar.  
  
Kura: that's...good *takes a handful of chocolate covered popcorn*  
  
Hiei: *grabs Kurama's wrist* MY PRECIOUS  
  
Kurama: Hiei, your disturbed...greatly disturbed  
  
Hiei: NOT YOU, THE CHOCOLATE! *Retches*  
  
Mari: whew...I thought I lost you there.  
  
Hiei: ORANGES AND WHIPPING CREAM!  
  
Mari: YAY! *runs out the door with Hiei*  
  
Kura: do you know what that was about?  
  
Shdy: NOPE  
  
Kura: do you care?  
  
Shdy: NOPE!  
  
.......................  
  
Kura: I FEEL ALONE!  
  
Yusuke: ...  
  
Kura: I GET DIBS ON YUKINA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note  
  
This story is relatively pointless but the people aren't. Many characters represent friends that have helped me with the story plot, such as Shady. I  
have to say thanks to Shady because her and I can make some crazy but good work and a lot of this  
plot was hers. So...enjoy the rest of my story! 


End file.
